


what you’re good for

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Doggy Style, Drabble, F/F, Hitting, Homestuck - Freeform, Humiliation kink, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humiliation, Wordcount: 100-500, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Vriska just laughed, the widest grin on her face.





	what you’re good for

Slap.

 

“You fucking filthy slut.”

 

Terezi moaned as Vriska slapped her buttocks, while violently thrusting into her nook with her bulge. The blind troll moaned at every thrust, and loved it every time Vriska gave her a hard hit. It sent thrills through all of her body, making her bulge coil in pleasure.

 

Terezi was filled to the brink, the big, slimy nook moving around inside of her, together with the hard thrusting that hit all of her sweet spots. Thank Jegus that Vriska always was so violent, she loved it. The troll groaned, and held another heat of pain hit her buttocks, along with the loud sound of a slap. It was pure ecstasy.

 

And Vriska just laughed, the widest grin ever on her face.

 

“You stupid fucking bitch. Fucking’s the only thing you’re good at, you damn whore.”

 

Another slap, followed by one of Terezi’s moans. She was drooling, her teeth biting into her tongue lightly, as she laid on the bed, enjoying Vriska dominating her. She loved it, almost as much as she hated her, yes, and she hated Vriska in an extremely pitch black.

 

So she growled, answering.

 

“You better make me cum or I’m gonna kill you, bitch.”

 

Laughing.

 

“Well, not unless I do it first.”

 

“Heh, try me. Just fucking hit me already.”


End file.
